


telescope

by Anonymous



Series: wholesome week !!! [1]
Category: Sleepy Bois Inc.
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Stargazing, WHOLESOME WEEEEEEKKKKK, as in like - it's a conflict because i dont know how to write happy conversation quite, they are best friends your honor, this is platonic and if you say otherwise ill kick ur ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tommy hums, staring up at the stars, at the figure of a hunter he can't quite make out. if he's being honest, it just looks like stars, just looks like dots, just sounds like a bit of a reach and an old wives tale.he's not being honest, though. not when he can hear tubbo's grin in their voice.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: wholesome week !!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894798
Comments: 32
Kudos: 294
Collections: Anonymous





	telescope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellifluouswoole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/gifts).



> thanks to the very cool dande_lione for organizing this - mad mad mad praise

"that one's orion," tubbo says, and their voice vibrates through their chest, where tommy can feel it against the side of his face. they point a hand up to the sky. tommy follows it with tired eyes. "d'you see the three in a row?"

"mhmm."

"that's his belt. there's another set--it's kinda like a triangle, right above it--his shoulders. he's holding a, uh, people say it's a bow and arrow?" tubbo shrugs beneath him. "doesn't really matter. in the, uh, in the mythology--in the myth, orion was a hunter, and kind of a dick--doesn't matter. he died, and artemis didn't want him to, so she begged them to bring him back to life."

"did they?"

"no--no, no, they just put him in the sky instead."

tommy hums, staring up at the stars, at the figure of a hunter he can't quite make out. if he's being honest, it just looks like stars, just looks like dots, just sounds like a bit of a reach and an old wives tale. 

he's not being honest, though. not when he can hear tubbo's grin in their voice. 

he shifts; the roofing tile is rough beneath him, scratching against the skin of his side where his shirt’s ridden up. he pulls it back down, readjusts his position, hikes his leg up to tangle with tubbo’s. 

"sounds like some kind of fucked up purgatory," tommy mumbles. 

"huh?"

"i mean--" he wipes at the side of his face, twists around to look up at tubbo-- "just, like, stuck up in the sky, or whatever."

tubbo blinks. wrinkles their nose. "well it's not _real,_ " they say seriously, and tommy can't keep himself from laughing. "what?!"

"you're so _dumb_ ," tommy says, jabbing at their side. they let out a squeak and shove at his shoulder. "i know it's not _real._ i was just thinking."

tubbo's mouth forms a small 'o' shape before they clack their jaw shut. they glance back up at the sky; tommy follows (what he presumes to be) their gaze back up to orion, egotistical hunter made of pinpricks on an inky black sky. 

"i guess it would kind of suck, yeah," they say eventually, quietly. they tap little rhythms into tommy's shoulder. "i've heard space is pretty cold."

tommy furrows his brow. "for a guy who--who insisted _orion the dickwad hunter_ wasn't real, you sound pretty seriously upset about it."

tubbo barks out a laugh. "i mean--i guess it just makes me a little sad, or something." 

his heart sinks just a little bit.

"hey," he says seriously, tapping at the center of their chest to get their attention. they glance back down at him with a wobbly sort of grin. “that orion guy? he’s fine. no biggie.” he waves a hand through the air as if to show it’s triviality. “see, what i think--you wanna know what i think?”

“what do you think, tommy--”

“i think he’s a little less than lonely,” he says. “big man up in the sky’s got nothing to worry about when he’s got all his friends!”

tubbo doesn’t answer; simply looks down at their friend and his almost-nervous grin and _laughs_. 

“what is _wrong_ with you?”

“nothing! nothing,” they say, “nothing’s--nothing’s wrong. just nice to know you care, s’all.”

tommy recoils. “i do _not_ care.”

“you’re trying to make me feel better,” tubbo challenges. 

tommy sputters. tubbo goes back to laughing. “you’re--tubbo, listen to me--you’re the worst, the absolute _worst,_ and i _hate_ you.”

“uh-huh.” 

“it’s true!”

“of course it is,” they say, but their cheeky grin stays planted firmly on their face. 

“you’re insufferable.”

“i’m glad you’re my friend, too,” they say, and that’s about the end of that, isn’t it, because tommy can’t bring himself to retaliate. instead, he flops back onto their chest, grin small as he stares up at the sky. 

it’s a quiet night. comfortable, even, and tommy doesn’t think he’s even been more grateful for the friend he’s been given. it’s pretty out here, too, out in the countryside on this massive roof, staring up at an infinitely larger sky. the breeze is a cool, welcome thing against the warmth of the summer that permeates even late into the night like this. 

he realizes, rather suddenly, that he’s happy.

“tell me another,” tommy says softly, more of an instruction than an ask. 

tubbo hums thoughtfully, combing their fingers idly through tommy's hair. “y’know the big tree?”

“sure.” 

“look--uh, look right above the top of it. that’s the bottom of cepheus. the rest of him is across and up--he looks like a house.”

“that’s dumb.”

“i mean, yeah,” tubbo scoffs. “they all are.”

tommy makes a noise of indifference. “another greek hunter, then?”

“close enough,” they say. “he was a king. real wise guy.”

“sick.”

“sure.” they sniff. “is it getting colder?”

tommy frowns. “not really,” he says. “why, are you cold?”

“just a little,” they say. “isn’t too bad.”

“we can go inside, if you want. i’m sure your parents would flip if you got a cold or something while staying over.”

“tommy, i’m _fine,_ ” they insist, twisting a strand of his hair around their finger. “jeez, what’s up with you tonight?”

“what, i’m not allowed to, to care about my friends?”

“no!” tubbo says with an incredulous laugh. “i mean--sure, whatever. it’s just a bit out of character.”

“wil says i’m clingy when i’m tired,” tommy says matter-of-factly. “techno says i lose my filter.”

“they’re not wrong,” tubbo says with a small laugh. 

“shut up,” tommy says, face burning. “did i ever tell you you’re the worst?”

“a couple times, yeah.”

“good.” he huffs, rubs at his eyes. “you sure you don’t wanna go back inside?”

“is that you asking me? or is that you wanting to go in, but being too proud to say it?”

“you’re still the worst, y’know.”

“uh-huh,” they say, sounding a little distracted as they sit up, pushing tommy off of them and dusting off their back. “come on, in we go.”

“you don’t have to baby me,” tommy mumbles. 

“who said anything about babying?” they shuffle back through the window and offer him a hand. he takes it. “i’m just looking out for you, man.”

as he maneuvers through the window and shuts it after--

and as tubbo gives him a grin and squeezes his hand before letting go--

and as he thinks of late nights and the friends he’s gained--

_(“i’m just looking out for you, man--”)_

he decides that maybe that isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> your honor . your honor they are friends
> 
> sorry this is so short normally i avg a lot higher word count but . i could unfortunately only push it to 1k  
> thank you for reading - hopefully i can keep up with this week , i'm really excited to try !! <3 <3


End file.
